


Ashes Are Here

by ScareyStrangeNeko18



Series: TheDarkEmoPoems [11]
Category: darkpoetryemotionalpoems TheDarkEmoPoemsbyscaregirl15fromdeviantart
Genre: Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 10:52:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4017013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScareyStrangeNeko18/pseuds/ScareyStrangeNeko18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enjoy my poem </p><p>There are piles, Every fire, burning, Those paper memories, turning them, To dust, Here are my memories, as the, Ashes Are Here</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ashes Are Here

Ashes are Here  
Each pile  
of these  
ashes  
are the  
miseries   
I broke through  
on my own  
not have   
took the falls   
into   
the ashes   
of what  
use to   
be   
What I was   
before   
just burn   
flame there  
in   
one spot   
stays in  
the pile   
of the ashes   
Ashes are here  
replacing everything  
to the   
new   
Each memory  
might  
my dark memories  
but   
it’s all

being burn  
to ashes  
burning them  
away   
for me   
turn to dust  
never   
reborn again  
the fire   
takes the job  
for me  
to burn  
everything  
that I escape   
Broke from misery   
those memories  
turn   
dark memories  
now   
become   
all ashes   
in a pile  
left over  
paper memories  
Lay there  
on the ground   
These ashes   
are here  
In the pile  
of my memories  
Ashes are Here


End file.
